Sailing In Atlantica
After their second experience, the Loungers decide to go out into the OUU space by themselves to go to worlds their Lodger friends have aided. They first visit Atlantica, the world of The Little Mermaid, where they meet Ariel and Eric, Melody, King Triton, and their cast of characters, and discover that they have a crisis of their own. Though Melody has started finding love in Alex (The first mermaid she met in Atlantica in LM II), they discover that a renegade force of sea squirrels have started going into an anarchic lifestyle, and have taken their rage of being kicked out of their home universes on everyone around them, including this one, and thus Atlantica and Eric's Palace are taken over. With help from Madam Cuda, the local Equinox Master, the Loungers might be able to do something, and convince these rogue sea squirrels to leave, including their ruthless traumatized leader Bloodwort and find their underwater station. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Welcome to the World of Atlantica' Flashback *(ZongueBob): Well since your helpful journey, we figured we'd see what underwater civilization was like. We were recommended the world you call 'Atlantica'. So we landed somewhere on the sea floor... And so our story begins.... *Sonny: (The Loungers exited the Oxydome magically able to breath underwater as sentient sea life looked in confusion)... I don't mean to disrespect the natives here, but wow! Compared to the seas back home, the seas here don't seem as beautiful as I was expecting. WAAY less zesty than the ones in our dimension. But not too bad. *Sau: Alright, let's see what we got. (Scanning everything)... Hmm. The fauna here is apparently semi-sentient. There's no underwater gravitational pull, so weight is reduced. *Jokey: Well, that's good. That kinda science, if it's possible to be CALLED that, is a headache. Any other cartoonish physical laws? *Sau: Apparently pressure and buoyancy are not too clear, bubbles appear without a clear air source mainly through rapid fluent movement, semi-aquatic animals can breath and talk underwater... And eating seafood is obscene here? Huh? Apparently they haven't heard of demosumerism. *Billis: So they don't eat each other at all despite the fact they're semi-sentient? *Sau: Well aside from the occasional shark and/or other predators, no. Apparently not. *Elmen: Then, what do they eat? *Sau: My guess is that they went vegetarian at best. We're not here for a few minutes and already I'm confused at how we should introduce ourselves. *Mr. Sodo: Yet another bad case of screwed-up nature. *Ajax: I guess that means they have a Teadr 7 living. Let me handle this.... Hoao!... HOAO!... (The reef inhabitants continued looking confused)... Me, Ajax. Me and me friends, flyyy, flyyy, in giant tentacleless space cnidarian!..... Then, we land. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo... (Flicking lips) Go underwater... (Normal) Sparkly stuff make us breath!... Then, here, we, emeeeeeerge! We, offer only, happiness, and good greetings. *Fish #1:... YOU SOUND LIKE A BLOOMING TWAT!! *Ajax: Oh, you can speak 'English' as it's called... And properly I might add. *Fish #2: Well duh, we can speak! *Clam #1: We can all speak. *Fish #1: Yeah, all you just needed to say was you come in peace. I mean, what, did you think we were dumb primitives or something? I know you AUU types have super advanced technology that can make even Futurasians blush, but, seriously man? *Ajax:... Well, we just... I thought... Sorry. *Marphy: Dang it, Ajax! *Ajax: (As a human figure swam by and noticed) Just, SHUSH!!! You're not helping! *Fish #3: Who are you weirdoes? *Fish #2: Yeah, nothing you said besides the prehistoric talk meant anything. *Sonny: We're... We're friends of the Lodgers. We came from another dimension, as one you had already guessed, and have to live in this one for a while. Don't wanna talk about it. *Ajax: Is there anyone we can talk to, like a manager or something? Anyone at all? *Lionfish: If ya'll mean King Triton, then he's out of town for the week to see Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. Won't be back until next week. *Ajax: Well, don't worry, we can wait, we are mostly here to check out the place after all. *Tully: Uh, guys? Is it me, or does THAT look like a human? (The figure was a familiar 12-year-old human girl and bubbles escaped her nose when she was noticed) *Sau:... Mam, uh, don't you need to breath? (Melody nodded yes)... Sooo then... What? *Fish #4: Oh, that's just Princess Melody. She likes to swim around here. *Brittany:... And, how long has she been down here? *Fish #5: She can control her breath. She's been doing this since she was 4. *Toti:... SERIOUSLY?!... What's THIS chick's story? *Crab #1: It's a long one. (Melody waved hello) *Cadet: Hello, Melody!... What? I'm just being nice. *Sonny: Guys, let's just head to the surface. She clearly can't talk down here. *Commander: Says the one who has a habit of trying it anyway. *Sonny: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE SURFACE?!? French Narrator: And so... *Melody:... So let me get this straight... You're the Lodgers... From another dimension? *ZongueBob: That's pretty much what we are in your viewpoint. I must say, you take to water like a fish. *Melody: (Chuckles) You could say that. My mom started out a mermaid who fell in love with a human. *Scowalski:... What? *Sau: Translating Alternate UUniversal vocabulary. Mermaid is their term for what we know as neustoids. *MeMe: Oh, that sounds quite like a lovely fairy tale. *Brittany: Pshyeah, if you're into that stuff. *Melody: You guys haven't been here long, have you? *Sonny: Nope. But I must ask how you are able to survive underwater for so long. You have a mutation? (She grabs her bare feet and looks at them as Melody giggles softly at the ticklish sensation) No webbed swimming structures on the feet. (Takes a stethoscope-like device and checks her heart) The lung capacity is as normal as an average human. So in other words..... No Cerwan's Mutation. *Melody: Whatwan's mutation? *Sau: Mind Sonny, she's quite an eager young soul who has a joy with science. *Sonny: Sau? Remember our little talk about true but unhelpful comments? *Sau: I just felt she needed to know. *Sonny: I don't get it. If you're related to a sea being, how come yer a normal human? You should've at least inherited gills! *Melody:... You guys really haven't been here that long, have you? *Jokey: We just said yes! What, do you have sand in your ears or is the salt getting to you? (Ziden smacked him into the water as he splashed around like a chicken and Melody giggled) *(Sandy): Gee whiz, you guys made quite a silly first impression. *(Jokey): "Hey give us a break, we're like fish out of water in your universes." *Melody: Well we can't exactly change from mermaid to human at will. We're what's referred to as 'Neustoform' Mermaids. Mermaids that can't shift from fins to feet and back again. Those are 'Pedoform' Mermaids. We don't have them. I can't breath underwater as a human, but I've done this for so long that I have great lung capacity. Due to my mom's heritage, I absolutely love the sea. *Sonny: Huh? So do I. Small multiverse. *Melody: Well you seem to look like you're naturally built for swimming. Why wear that fancy outfit, can you breath? *Sau: Unfortunately you only think so because that's the logic of your world. Semi-aquatic animals like her can't breath underwater, but they can hold their breath for long periods of time. *Cephward: And I guess like the Lodgers, our aquatic members can breath outside our world. Still questioning how that's possible. *Melody: Well if you're looking for someone to talk to, I can bring you to my dad's palace. It's a mile away. *Commander: A MILE?!? YOU SWAM A MILE FROM HOME, WITHOUT DROWNING, OR ENCOUNTERING PREDATORS?! *Melody: Well usually I have my friends Tip and Dash, and best of all my mermaid boyfriend Alex, to keep me company, but right now, I'm on my own. I may be 12, but I have been that way since cartoon logic can't specify age unless written. At this point, I know about swears, having sex, and all the adult stuff I should at this point. I can take you home. *Sonny: Well can you explain your story on the way? *Melody:... I can't talk underwater, remember? *Sonny: Don't worry, I came prepared. (Takes out a yellow pill) This is an aquagen. It allows you to breath underwater for a limited time of at least 24 hours. But they work differently. This one gives your lungs artificial enzymes that convert water you breath into oxygen, and remove the carbon and hydrogen as bubbles. You can talk, but only barely. *Melody:... Really? So I can temporarily breath underwater even as a human? That's so cool. You guys have amazing technology. *Sau: Well what Teadr level is your world? And to answer your possible question, Teadr levels are a term in our dimension that is a measurement of technological level. *Melody: Well we don't have fancy spaceships. But I guess you can see for yourselves because I can hardly describe it. (She takes the aquagen and tests it by dips her head underwater, semi-gurgling) Testing, testing!... Oh, wow! (Breaths in and breaths out bubbles)... Cool! (Surfaces) Wow, you guys are cool. I can tell we'll be getting along swimmingly. *ZongueBob: Hah! I get it. *Melody: "It wasn't meant to be a pun, it just came out like that. Now come on! My home's this way." *Samphry: Alright. First... (He sets the alarm on the Oxydome as they left) Eric's Palace *Melody: (They swam to the palace seas)... (Semi-gurgling) And so, I chose a better idea. I destroyed the wall with the Trident and reunited land and sea again. *Cephward: So you nearly doomed your home and everyone else just because you didn't trust your mom and just wanted to be free? *Hud: Duuuuurrrrrnnnn, luurrddyyy! *Melody: (Semi-gurgling) Look, I was upset. How would you feel if you found out your life was a lie? I doubt you'd take it very well. But at least I understood it was for a good reason. You think I don't feel stupid after that? Morgana was a manipulative old hag. She just made me look like a fool with my own need for answers and desires, and when I saw what she made me do, I wasn't just going to stand there and take being made a fool out of. I should've known something was up when I first saw Grandfather Triton. I said that he didn't look like a thief. UGGH!! How could I have been so STUPID?!? *Sonny: "Look, trust me, I kinda been there, only my backstory doesn't involve evil sea Grims." *Melody: "You mean witches, right?" 'Bloodwort Takes Over' 'Welcome to Atlantica' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841